


Shopping with Piper

by fluffystwin



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffystwin/pseuds/fluffystwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper and Persephone (Sole Survivor) find a stash of long hidden goodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping with Piper

                “Hey Blue, look!”

                Persephone turned around to see Piper waving a bra in the air. It was rather funny to take in once you accounted for the Super Mutant hanging over the counter. Blood was splattered everywhere and Piper was bouncing around over a bra. It was the little things that made life interesting in the Commonwealth.

                She stepped over the Super Mutant body and slung her rifle over her shoulder. The ground crunched beneath her feet as Piper threw more bras on the counter. It was nice to see the woman so energetic about something like that. Persephone leaned down and opened a box at the end of the counter. Well, she hadn’t seen those in a while.

                “Found the matching underwear.”

                Piper ripped the box from her hands. “Do you know how much this stuff is worth?”

                “Oh I can imagine.”

                “What size are you?”

                “38 DDD.”

                “It’s really rare to find decent pre-war bras. They were built really well and it seems they vanished over the years.”

                Persephone let out a chuckle. “Hun, that started before the bombs dropped.” She held up a pair of lacy blue underwear. “This stuff was expensive. All materials that could be used for the war were. Women were told to repair their own clothing so as to not have to constantly buy new ones. For us bustier women that was a bit of a challenge.”

                “Busty with wide hips, every man’s dream,” Piper commented as she threw a black bra at Persephone.

                “And every woman’s too,” Persephone said with a smirk.

                Piper blushed and dove into the box with renewed fervor. “We should find some for ourselves before we sell the rest.”

                “If you wanted to see me in lingerie all you had to do was ask.”

                “Blue!”

**Author's Note:**

> ^_^ Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
